Sam Rockwell
Sam Rockwell (*5.11.1968 in Daly City, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Rockwell ist ein Einzelkind. Seine Eltern waren ebenfalls Schauspieler. Im Alter von 10 Jahren stand er das erste Mal auf der Bühne, zusammen mit seiner Mutter. Heute spielt er in mehreren Serien und Filmen Nebenrollen. Den großen Durchbruch in Hollywood schaffte er mit seiner Darstellung des Wild Bill in der Stephen-King-Verfilmung The Green Mile. Es folgten tragende Rollen in Galaxy Quest und Drei Engel für Charlie. Seit 2007 ist er mit Leslie Bibb liiert. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1988: Der Equalizer (The Equalizer, Fernsehserie) * 1989: Clownhouse * 1989: Letzte Ausfahrt Brooklyn (Last Exit to Brooklyn) * 1990: Junge Schicksale (ABC Afterschool Specials, Fernsehserie) * 1990: Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * 1991: Strictly Business * 1992: Liebe, Hass und Impotenz (Jack and His Friends) * 1992: Alles Kino (In the Soup) * 1992: Light Sleeper * 1992: Happy Hell Night * 1992–1993: Law & Order (Fernsehserie) * 1993: Trilogie der Tränen (Lifestories: Families in Crisis, Fernsehserie) * 1994: Liebe bis zum Tod (Somebody to Love) * 1994: Auf der Suche nach Jimmy Hoyt (The Search for One-eye Jimmy) * 1995: Drunks * 1995: Entführung ohne Gnade (Mercy) * 1995: New York Cops – NYPD Blue (NYPD Blue, Fernsehserie) * 1996: Bad Liver & a Broken Heart (Kurzfilm) * 1996: Basquiat * 1996: Box of Moonlight (Box of Moon Light) * 1996: Glory Daze – Es lebe die Uni! (Glry Daze) * 1997: Arresting Gena * 1997: Subway Stories (SUBWAYStories: Tales from the Underground, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Lawn Dogs – Heimliche Freunde (Lawn Dogs) * 1997–2000: Prince Street (Fernsehserie) * 1998: The Call Back (Kurzfilm) * 1998: Jerry & Tom – Killer unter sich (Jerry and Tom) * 1998: Louis & Frank * 1998: Die Safe-Spezialisten (Safe Men) * 1998: Celebrity – Schön. Reich. Berühmt. (Celebrity) * 1998–2002: Stella Shorts * 1999: Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) * 1999: The Green Mile * 1999: Galaxy Quest – Planlos durchs Weltall (Galaxy Quest) * 2000: 3 Engel für Charlie (Charlie’s Angels) * 2001: D.C. Smalls (Kurzfilm) * 2001: Pretzel (Kurzfilm) * 2001: BigLove (Kurzfilm) * 2001: Made * 2001: Heist – Der letzte Coup (Heist) * 2002: 13 Moons * 2002: Running Time (Kurzfilm) * 2002: Safecrackers oder Diebe haben’s schwer (Welcome to Collinwood) * 2002: Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (Confessions of a Dangerous Mind) * 2003: Tricks (Matchstick Men) * 2004: Piccadilly Jim * 2005: Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy) * 2005: The F Word * 2005: Robin’s Big Date (Kurzfilm) * 2005: Stella (Fernsehserie) * 2007: Joshua – Der Erstgeborene (Joshua) * 2007: Engel im Schnee (Snow Angels) * 2007: Die Ermordung des Jesse James durch den Feigling Robert Ford (The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford) * 2008: Woman in Burka (Kurzfilm) * 2008: Choke – Der Simulant (Choke) * 2008: Frost/Nixon * 2009: Gentlemen Broncos * 2009: Moon * 2009: G-Force – Agenten mit Biss (G-Force, Sprechrolle) * 2009: Everybody’s Fine * 2010: Iron Man 2 * 2010: Betty Anne Waters (Conviction) * 2011: Cowboys & Aliens * 2011: Bad Sitter (The Sitter) * 2012: 7 Psychos (Seven Psychopaths) * 2013: Ganz weit hinten (The Way, Way Back) * 2013: A Single Shot – Tödlicher Fehler (A Single Shot) * 2014: Grow Up!? – Erwachsen werd’ ich später (Laggies) * 2014: Marvel One-Shot: Der Mandarin (Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King, Kurzfilm) * 2014: Better Living Through Chemistry * 2014: Loitering with Intent * 2015: Poltergeist * 2015: Mr. Right Trivia * Sam Rockwell war in der engeren Auswahl für die Rolle des Tony Stark. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich